X-Men: Hellfire
X-Men: Hellfire is a 2017 superhero film directed by Bryan Singer. The film is the tenth installment in the ''X-Men'' film franchise. The film starred Karl Urban, Charlize Theron, Regina Hall, Kyle Chandler, Rebecca Romijn-Stamos, January Jones, Ellen Page, Rebecca Ferguson, Channing Tatum, Ophelia Lovibond, Sebastian Stan, Kevin Bacon, Angelina Jolie, Ian McKellan, and Patrick Stewart, and grossed $1.022 billion on a $220 million budget, making it the fifth highest grossing film of 2017 worldwide. It also received positive reviews, with critics praising the performances, direction, cinematography and musical score Plot Three years after Apocalypse's attempt at world destruction, the X-Men—Scott Summers/Cyclops, Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe/Storm, Hank McCoy/Beast, Raven Darkholme/Mystique, Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Rogue, Remy LeBeau/Gambit, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, and Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch—are now directly in line with the President, who alerts Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr when there is an emergency. When NASA detects a large power source that disabled their systems within a spaceship carrying a crew, Xavier and Lensherr send the X-Men into outer space to save them. However, while rescuing the crew, the power source is revealed to seemingly be a solar flare, though McCoy deduces that nothing this powerful has ever reached the solar system. Jean ends up absorbing the energy to save the X-Men and the crew from being engulfed by it. The jet lands back on Earth, in a lake just outside of New York. Jean is believed to have been killed, devestating Scott, her fiancee. The X-Men mourn their loss until Jean reveals herself that night, though acts different. Xavier and McCoy run several tests on her, all of which she passes with, despite an unidentified power in her. Xavier continues to watch over her, which annoys her. Scott also notices something is off, due to her acting much more sexual than before. In outer space, a Shi'ar spaceship learns of the "solar flare" being absorbed by a human. Lilandra, the head of the ship, orders to land on Earth. While training, Jean almost destroys the room, which startles Lensherr, who wants her to lie low. However, Jean accuses him of being jealous of her gained power. The Hellfire Club, a group of allegiance-shifting mutants, immediately learns of Jean, due to two of its telepathic members, Emma Frost and Jason Wyngarde, getting telepathic attacks like Xavier's just as Jean returned to Earth. Frost and Wyngarde go to visit the X-Men, and inform Xavier of their findings. Xavier wants them to leave due to their actions in the past, though Lensherr encourages them to stay, to watch Jean for themselves. For an end-of-the-year party, the X-Men and the students have a party. However, after being questioned over and over, Jean unleashes a blast of power, that burns down several trees and injures many, including Scott. Jean tries to apologize, though after seeing the students afraid to look at her, she flies away, showing her first instance of being able to fly. Lilandra locates Jean and lures her in, revealing she has extensive knowledge of the "Phoenix Force" that inhabited her. Lilandra reveals that the Force is meant to be used to bring life, and wants to help Jean control her abilities to do that. Lilandra asks her to think of a place she feels peaceful at, where the X-Men won't find her. Jean takes her to her childhood home. At the Mansion, Wyngarde uses Cerebro and plants the image of one of Jean's distant ancestors, Diane Grey, who was also one of Wyngarde's ancestors, in her head, in an attempt to put her in a trance. However, she sees through the vision and blocks him out. At her childhood home, Lilandra tries to calm Jean's mind, but Wyngarde's image continually pops back into her head. Eventually, Jean is overcome with all of the power and causes an explosion that incinerates the entire neighborhood, though Lilandra protected herself and Jean with a forcefield. The incident is all over the news, devestating everyone, especially the X-Men. The team gets into a fight over whether or not Jean should take responsibility for the explosion. Xavier, Scott, Storm, Kitty, Wanda, and Kurt believe it was not her fault, while Lensherr, McCoy, Mystique, Rogue, and Remy believe she was in control enough. The latter five join Frost and Wyngarde in an attempt to take Jean out before she causes more destruction, while Xavier's team goes after them. Downtown, Wyngarde draws Jean to their location. Initially making it seem as if they are trying to help, when Frost attempts to kill Jean, she turns on them. A fight unfolds, in which Jean injures Remy, almost killing him. As the fight pauses, Xavier and his side arrive and help Jean. However, when Lilandra arrives, both sides stop fighting. Lilandra explains that the Greys are an immensely powerful line of mutant heritage, with each woman in the family carrying the potential to hold the Phoenix Force. Due to Wyngarde being related to the Greys, it is revealed that his intention was to steal the Force for himself, believing himself worthy. However, when Wyngarde tries to convince Jean to kill Lilandra through their shared telepathy, Lilandra picks this up and snaps his neck. Frost then goes after her, but Jean attacks her as well. Both sides of the X-Men realize they must work together to stop Jean, in an attempt to pull the Force out of her. However, as Scott tries to get Jean to back down, Lilandra causes her to have another outblast, which kills Scott. Jean, devestated at what she has done, flies away, with Lilandra going after her. McCoy and Mystique return to the X-Men, agreeing that they could see Jean had no intention of killing Scott, and it was Lilandra controlling her. However, Lensherr, Rogue, and Remy continue with the Hellfire Club, following Emma back to their base. Lilandra finds Jean once again at the remains of her childhood home. Jean tries to beg Lilandra to take the Force from her, though Lilandra insists that Jean must keep it, revealing that she lied and the Force was meant to be a being of destruction and rebirth, meaning it is in Jean's hands to restart the entire universe with her power. Cast *Karl Urban as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Charlize Theron as Jean Grey *Regina Hall as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Kyle Chandler as Hank McCoy/Beast *Rebecca Romijn-Stamos as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *January Jones as Emma Frost *Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Rebecca Ferguson as Marie/Rogue *Channing Tatum as Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Ophelia Lovibond as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Sebastian Stan as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Kevin Bacon as James Wyngarde/Mastermind *Angelina Jolie as Lilandra *Ian McKellan as Erik Lensherr/Magneto *Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/Professor X